


I Dream Of Hevean

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Cancer, Monster Hunters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: 5 brothers one story, all coming together to live the life they once dreamed off. Stardew Valley promises them the love and comfort that have been wishing for, and now that love and comfort is what everyone in this little town needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Juniper Brother:
> 
> Oldest: 
> 
> Avery Juniper: Has blue eyes and shirt shaggy brown hair, likes to wear oversized sweaters and shorts. 
> 
> Jake Juniper: Has blue eyes and brown hair, is Averys twin. Like to wear baggy pants and t-shirts 
> 
> Middle Child:
> 
> Eric Juniper: Blonde hair and green eyes, likes to wear t-shirts and skinny jeans
> 
> Youngest:
> 
> Leon Juniper: Blonde hair and blue eyes, likes to wear overalls with oversized shirts
> 
> Percy Juniper: Brown hair and green eyes, likes to wear sweaters and baggy pants

> **Chapter 1: Dear Little Junipers**
> 
> * * *

Avery Juniper looked at the clock in his work office, time was going slow and his body was tired. He only got in 2 hours ago, his poor little brothers were having a hard time as of now. He feels the weight on his shoulder grow as more work began to pile and pile up, he almost forgot to take his meds. Lunch time came around but like everyone else, he was too busy to eat. 

He feels his body growing tired, he starts to shake. His body was giving out on him, his mind was begging for him to stop 'I can't, I have to provide!' He clutches his head and looks over at his drawer, he reaches out to it and opens it.

There sat a letter, the letter had purple wax on it with the letter J, he slowly reaches for it and opens it. He begans to read the letter in his head.

> **"Dear Grandsons, you didn't expect me to write to you like this now? I'm here to give you an offer, when the times of modern life weigh on you; and the future you once thought about goes into spiral, you want nothing more but to give up and leave it all behind. Well my dear Grandsons, here is my gift to you. I give you my most precious treasure, my farm; Jupiter Farm. It may sound childish but this old man wants the best for you, and the best I will give you all"**

Avery looked at the letter in shock and almost did a double take 'Us!? Take over you farm!? What the hell gramps!'

* * *

Leon looked out the window of the bus, he and his brother finally left Jojo city and were heading to a small town called Pelican Town. At first he wasen't excited, he didn't want to leave his life of the city to go to some boring old town in the middle of nowhere. 

The only thing he remebred from there was his grandfather, the farm was beautiful and filled with so many plants and animals. He and brothers always hung out there, never seeing the locals either way. The food was there for them to eat, the entertainment of the forest was also a must, his grandfathers farm was nothing but a safe heaven for them all.

After all, the death of their mother was a heavy toll on them. With their father re-marrying and having another set of kids, thing didn't work out well at home. Subconsciously Leon rubbed his arm, damn did he hate their father so much.

Percy was beside him sleeping, Percy didn't remember a lot of stuff that went down in the past. And Leon was glad for that, no one could express the pain more then the oldest Avery and Jack.

Jack was his twin and they shared a lot of stuff together, they were always protecting then and took the beatings as life went. Jack, Avery, and Eric took jobs at Jojo Co. And he and Percy just finished college, so life was kinda looking great for now.

But here they were driving to the town he has never been in, hopeing that the locals would give them a warm welcome.

He turns around and sees the sign "5 miles to Stardew Valley" he sighs and brings out his phone, he puts in his headphones and closes his eyes.

[End Of Chapter 1]


	2. Chapter 2: Pelican Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers arrive to Pelican Town and realize the work they have to do in order to give the game it's former glory

> **Chapter 2: Pelican Town**

The bus stops and opens the door, Avery steps out first and sees two people standing at the bag stop, one women with red hair and heavy clothing, the other an old man wearing a brown hair and overrals. They wave over to him and nods, he tells his brothers to get their stuff and get out the bus. He grabs his stuff and walk out of the bus and walls over to them.

"Welcome Avery! My have you've grown over the years!" The man tells him happily, Avery looks confused "Really? You good friends with our grandfather?"

"Oh yes! I'm the mayor of this town, Lewis; welcome to Stardew Valley and Pelican town!" Lewis says, the other brothers make it. "This here is Robin, she's the carpenter of the town!" Robin shakes hands with Avery and smiles "Hey if you need a new upgrade just stop by my house over at the mountains"

"Robin, they've just got here and your already promoting your business!" Lewis scolded Robin, the women looks nervous and embarrassed "Come on Lewis, I'm sure they would love a new house upgrade no?" Jake looks confused "What's the matter with the farm?" He asked, Lewis sighs "It isn't in top shape, hasen't been since your grandfather died; so I fear your going to have a very stressful first spring here"

The brothers look at each other "But listen! This is where I come in! I can build and repair building for you, just need the money and right resources!" Robin told the brothers.

Lewis just shakes his head and leads them to the farm, and Jupiter farm was a wasteland. Eric already felt tired by just looking at the mess, he couldn't believe the town let their grandfathers farm rot like this! Robin ressured them and told them that it would be fine and cleaned in to time.

The brothers went into the old and small cabin, it was the same like always.

"Maybe we can try sleeping in the greenhouse? We always did that during the winter" Leon suggests, Percy nods and leads him over to the greenhouse. Which is destroyed also "What the hell!? Did something hit it?" Leon shouted in shock, Percy shakes his head.

Night time comes around and the brothers are huddled up on the floor watching TV. "The weather is going to sunny all day! A great time to clean this mess up!" Jake says, Avery nods wit agreement "Tomorrow were going to make start cleaning up the place, then were going to to plant for the season"

It sounded good, and farming wasen't something Avery ever really attended to do, but this was his life now.

Pelican Town was about to meet the 5 Jupiter Brothers 

[End]


	3. Chapter 3: Spring In Pelican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is already here and the road to being a good farmer is still so far away

> **Chapter 3: Spring In Pelican**

"Percy here" Jake handed over some gold to Percy "We've got some Parsnips from Lewis, but we need more seeds so we can make more money for the next season" Percy slowly nods but looks confused "Where can I get these seeds?" 

"We've got a mail from a guy names Perrie, he owns a shop that sells seeds and other stuff; go down there and also meet some people on the way!" Jake said, he got back to cutting up the wood, Percy puts the gold in his pocket and walks out of the farm and into the main town of Pelican.

He sees a man already walking in front of him, he smiles to himself and says "H-hello!" The man stops and turns to him, Percy clinched at the dark look in his eyes "Who are you?" Before Percy could answer the man already walks away leaving Percy shivering.

'O-Oh...maybe we arn't as welcomed here...' he walks into the shop to already see some people in there, a man at the desk sees him and smiles "Ah you must be one of the brothers! Welcome to Perrie's" Percy smiles back at him and walks over "Um...were looking for more seeds to plant"

"You've came to the right place! I have a lot of Spring Seeds for you to use, pick out some" Percy looked at the prices and almost yelled '50 gold!? You've got to be kidding me! In Joja City I get could a pack of these for 1 gold!'

Percy picks out the potato, cauliflower, and greenbeans plants. He pays Percy and leaves the store shocked, when he's back the same is more cleaner and cleared. Eric runs over to him "There you are! What took you so long?"

"Well Perrie has some overpriced seeds, 50-60 gold for one pack!"

"That's insane! But hey we found out if you cut a certain grass it will provide you some seeds!" Percy slowly nods, Jake walks over to him "Met some of the locals?" Percy now remembered the encounter with the guy, he nods "Yeah...i've met one, but..." 

"But what?" Jake asked "Well...he was kinda rude, glared at me when I said hello" Jake face grew tense "Is that so? Well I wouldn't mind have a little chat with him about manners"

"W-what!? No Jake, I'm sure he was just having a bad day or was a little cranky!" Percy yelled, Avery and Leon walked over to the commotion.

"What's going on?" "Some asshole was being mean to Percy!" Jake said, Percy shook his head "Look we'll deal with the Locals later! All that matters is that the farm is cleaned! Meaning we have to start farming and growing" Avery said, everyone nods.

"Now it's 9 pm, let's eat something and go to sleep" the first day went like that, however something just felt more diffrent then usual. And Percy was still think about the encounter he had with that man.

[End Of Chapter 3]


End file.
